McNamaraTroy
by confusedsarcasm
Summary: [Huddy] [[HouseNipTuck crossover]] With their new firm in LA not taking off as expected, McNamaraTroy are sent to New Jersey. What new conflicts will this stir between the doctors of PPTH? [no knowledge of NipTuck required]
1. First Impressions

**Title**: McNamara/Troy … (had no idea what to title it, this would just be an allusion to how Nip/Tuck titles their episodes; I might change it later)  
**Rating**: M for later chapters and because it's Nip/Tuck  
**Summary**: With their new firm in LA not taking off as expected, McNamara/Troy are sent to New Jersey. What new conflicts will this stir between the doctors of PPTH?  
**Pairings**: House/Cuddy (eventually)  
**Time period**: Nip/Tuck—Beginning of season 5 (if they hadn't taken the Hearts n' Scalpels show); House—Season 4  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own any rights to Nip/Tuck or House, M.D. and am not making any money from this whatsoever.  
**A/N**: No prior knowledge of Nip/Tuck is essentially required to enjoy this fic. It might help, though.

* * *

"So this is it?" asked Dr. Christian Troy as he stepped through the main doors of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital along side his partner Sean McNamara. "It's just as as shitty as this town." he deadpanned, removing his sunglasses from his piercing green eyes and straightening out the jacket of his freshly tailored suit. 

Sean McNamara removed his sunglasses as well and inspected the insides of the hospital optimistically. "Oh, it's not that bad." he reasoned, "It's got…character." he said, trying to make the best of their situation.

"Miami had character." Christian corrected, "I've never seen a town this monotonous." he moaned.

"Look on the bright side, Christian." he said as they walked up to the main desk confidently, automatically gathering the attention of numerous people around the hospital.

These were irrefutably two men who commanded the undivided attention of everyone in a room wherever they went. They weren't short of good looks either, mused the ladies in the room.

To the patients and doctors present these two men seemed outstandingly out of place here in their pretentious suits, expensive sunglasses and that immense, unmistakable, grand city type air that reflected powerfully off of them.

Sean continued. "It'll earn us some extra cash to pay off our new firm in LA while we find an alternative method to get our business on its feet. We both know that ridiculous show would have only destroyed our credibility and impeded our practice."

"Alright," Christian agreed, still doubtful of working here, even if the circumstances deemed it necessary. "But we're only staying until our publicist comes up with something—anything, then its back to LA." he stated definitely.

"Of course." agreed Sean. He looked about the hospital one more time analyzing every aspect of it as only a skilled surgeon would. "We've only just begun Christian," he said with poise. "We owned Miami, we'll own LA."

Christian was still analyzing the new area as well.

"These things take time." said Sean. "I've heard good things about this hospital."

Christian stifled a laugh as Sean shrugged and continued. "It'll be beneficial for us to contribute in broadening our range of experience with operating under different circumstances," he pointed out optimistically.

"Different?" Christian scoffed, "we're going to be reconstructing broken noses at the most if we're lucky." He said with disdain. "How much work do you think plastic surgeons get in a town like this?" he asked contemptuously.

"It's change Christian." Sean said firmly. "It's the reason why we left Miami in the first place."

"We left Miami for Los Angeles, not this shit hole." spat Christian.

"Give it time, Christian." Sean insisted, "We'll have LA in the palm of our hands before long." he assured him.

But of course Dr. Christian Troy needed no assurance of his surgical skill or anything else for that matter.

* * *

Dr. House shut the door to exam room two. "I need a crash cart in exam room two!" he said loudly, yet casually. "I didn't do it." he added innocently as he made his way to the front desk to drop off the patient's file into the proper tray and thankfully end his clinic hours for the day. Well not really end, but fifteen minutes out of twenty four hours was enough for one day, reasoned House. 

He couldn't help his observant blue eyes from noticing the two professional looking men standing at the counter.

One of the men, the shorter one in the light brown suit, threw his gaze over towards House, and after a moment something of recognition filled his eyes.

"You're doctor House, correct?" he inquired while his partner seemed completely abstracted as he promptly ignored House and continued to scrutinize every aspect of the hospital.

"If you're going to shoot me, no. That would be him right over there." He pointed towards Dr. Foreman as he could be seen talking to one of the nurses regarding a patient of his. "If you're with the CIA, I'm afraid my services are no longer being offered on the basis of you being idiots."

House turned to leave but was stopped not by the man's voice, but a more familiar, feminine one.

"Dr. Troy, Dr. McNamara," Cuddy greeted cordially. "Welcome to PPTH." House narrowed his eyes as he inspected the two unfamiliar men and wondered how Cuddy knew them.

"And welcome to New Jersey for that matter." she extended her hand with a friendly smile and the man by the name of Sean automatically reached out to grasp it.

"Thank you very much." Sean responded politely.

Christian ended his scrutiny of the hospital upon this new voice and turned his attention towards Cuddy.

His appearance and attitude took on a completely different form within milliseconds as his eyes roamed unreservedly up and down the administrator's body and a devishly charming smile spread across his handsome face.

He extended his hand to her as well. "What is it with beautiful women and power?" he mused aloud, earning himself a small smirk from Cuddy which she tried in vain to conceal.

House frowned.

Christian's hand still encompassing hers, he gave a gentle but firm tug of her towards him. "I know a few things about women in power." he stated factually, his green eyes locking in gaze with her blue.

"And what's that?" asked Cuddy, unfazed by his obvious advances.

"For one thing they have the most tension that needs to be released." Cuddy didn't say anything. "You like Italian?" he inquired with a confident, cocky smile.

The smooth way he had asked the question somehow didn't have the standard effect it would have earned if most average men would have just said that. But Christian Troy was no average man. He was an expert in the field of not only plastic surgery, but women as well. These were simply natural talents bestowed upon him at birth that only progressed over time until they had become dangerously close to perfection.

House saved Cuddy from responding by formulating a quick response of his own. "She prefers to feast on the heads of doctors and cripples." he said sharply, stepping between Cuddy and Christian.

"Dr. House." he said as a greeting, without extending his hand.

Christian regarded him with a nod of his head. "Dr. Christian Troy." he stated, not holding his hand out either.

The cockiness of this guy made House want to split his cane across the man's overly pretty face but was taken from his thoughts by another voice. It was the man who had acknowledged him before.

"We've heard good things of you, Dr. House." he said pleasantly, and then said in Cuddy's direction, "And this hospital as well." he smiled charmingly at Cuddy who smiled back with a brief 'thank you' before he spoke again. "We're honored that you're allowing us to work for you temporarily."

"I've heard only good things of you as well." said Cuddy. "You're quite famous in Miami." Sean smiled at her and nodded his head in agreement.

Cuddy looked at House and noticed that he and Christian were still engaged in a silent stare and she wished to diffuse the situation as quickly as possible and made a mental note to keep those two well away from each other during the duration of their stay.

"I'll let you two get settled then, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." she then added to House, "Don't you have clinic hours, Dr. House?"

House finally broke his staring match with Dr. Troy long enough to look at Cuddy. "Just finished." he stated proudly.

"According to my sources you have twenty three additional hours and forty-five minutes to make up." she didn't let House respond. "I don't want to hear your CIA story, House, just go." she ordered firmly.

House frowned and threw one last look back at the two new doctors as he turned to leave. "Yes mistress." he responded in deep voice, earning a glare from Cuddy as he tuned and disappeared from their sight.

She noticed that Drs. Troy and McNamara had already begun to leave in the direction of the elevators and she turned to retreat back to her own office as well.

She was always on her toes when it came to House, but now it seemed for some reason she had to be extra careful. This was going to be quite the experience.

* * *

**A/N**: So who likes the idea of a House/Nip/Tuck crossover? I don't know if I'll continue this or not. I have a lot of other stuff to do, and plenty of other fics to update, but if you liked it let me know and I'll try to update it. If you don't then, well, I won't feel so obligated to. Please, please, please review! It helps and motivates me so much. I think I have some fun ideas for this fic if I decide to continue it. 


	2. Suspicions

Thank you soooo much to everyone who reviewed, _J Lesley_, _Shikabane-Mai_, _xXDeidara-chanXx_, _SavvyKitten_, _HotlipsPierce_, _froomiest bandersnatch_, _DrNihilism_, and _FantasyFreak4Life_!!! For you, I shall continue this fic so long as you continue reading.

Also thanks to anyone who alerted or faved this story, but it would still be nice to hear from you in a review.

A/N: For those of you who are familiar with the show Nip/Tuck, there's actually some irony in this chapter you'll probably pick up on. For those of you who don't no big deal, but please, Enjoy this next chapter!!! And don't forget to Review!!! It'll only take a second…

Disclaimer: not mine, see chapter one.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"You know Sean, I'm starting to think it's not so bad here." Christian said as he scanned the interior of their temporary office.

Sean looked around him as well at the semi-empty office in confusion; not seeing what was so great that it could have changed Christian's stubborn mind so easily.

A rather large wooden desk dominated most of the small room, containing only one tall office desk chair. An empty bookshelf sat behind the desk, and one black leather couch lounged against the wall opposite the desk. The large window at the end of the office let some light shine in and exposed a nice view upon the entrance of the hospital. Other than that the room was empty.

"Well it could use some decorating and style, but it is…comfortable." Sean said unconvincingly.

This was a far cry from the glamour and elegance they were used to.

Christian raised a finely shaped eyebrow at his partner. "Not this disgrace of an office," he clarified, "have you not noticed how absolutely stunning the women are here?" he said with animation, "Especially that Dean of Medicine." he said distantly, recalling their previous encounter. "As a matter of fact," he started, straightening the lapels of his designer suit, "I think I'll go introduce myself to a few gorgeous female specimens while you get us settled here." he said quickly, turning towards the door.

"Hey," said Sean hastily, "you can't just leave me to do this alone!" he said desperately, gesturing to the pale, olive green colored walls of the office, containing a few cardboard boxes of the plastic surgeons' work necessities.

This was just like Christian, thought Sean, leaving me with all the work while he goes off to no doubt get laid.

"Sorry pal, but it would be a shame for the women of Princeton not to be aquatinted with the one and only Christian Troy." he said, "And you know I don't leave women disappointed."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Christian strolled down the halls of the hospital confidently, his posture upright and chest out proudly throwing charming smiles towards the women of the hospital, who could only swoon in response. He'd already decided on his target, not bothering with these easier ones. He liked a challenge, which was why he was headed directly towards Lisa Cuddy's office.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Cuddy was intently absorbed in signing off on some paperwork when a sharp knock at her door broke her concentration. "Come in," she prompted automatically, looking up from her documents.

"Dr. Troy." Cuddy greeted, "What can I do for you?"

Christian put on his most charming smile before he responded, "Well I was just thinking," he began, advancing further into the room, "Since I am new to the area, that maybe you might know someone who could show me around." He took a seat in one of the chairs facing Cuddy's desk, "help me get settled easier, you know." he added casually.

Cuddy understood his implication and looked at him curiously as she formulated a proper response in her head.

Before she could speak, another knock resounded at her door. Upon Cuddy's permission, the door opened to reveal Dr. Sean McNamara, looking surprised yet knowingly disapproving towards his partner.

"Dr. McNamara." Cuddy greeted Sean, almost grateful for the interruption. "Please, have a seat." she offered.

Sean obliged, earning a subtle glare from Christian in the process, going unnoticed by Cuddy. "What can I do for you?" she repeated.

"Well I was just wondering if we could get another desk chair for our office, since we're sharing an office. It only has one now." he asked.

"Oh, of course," responded Cuddy instantly. "I'll have one delivered immediately."

"Thank you."

"And I'm sorry we didn't have enough empty offices available—" began Cuddy before she was cut off by Sean.

"Oh, it's no problem," assured Sean, "we're used to sharing an office."

Cuddy nodded, "Well, if there's anything else you need I'll be right here."

Sean took the hint and made a move to leave, but was stopped by Christian's voice, who was also rising from his chair. "Whenever you have time, I'd love for you to show me—us around." he gestured towards himself and Sean, hoping that Cuddy might take him up on his offer if they weren't alone. She obviously wasn't in any hurry to spend time with him. This was harder than he had originally thought it would be.

Not waiting for a response, Christian turned and left the office.

Sean looked at Christian's retreating form suspiciously. He turned his attention back to Cuddy who he noticed had the same look spread across her flawless features. Not knowing what to say, he turned as well, leaving the office after Christian.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey," Sean caught up with Christian in the hallway, "I know you can't control yourself, but for now, she's our boss." he stated the obvious, "So cool it and try not to get us fired, okay?"

"Fired?" Christian repeated, "I'm just being friendly."

"Oh, please, you can't be friendly with a woman without sleeping with her." accused Sean.

"Excuse me?" he said, slightly offended, "I have plenty of women friends who I haven't slept with. You're just jealous. You've always been jealous of me."

"Don't even start that, Christian." he said harshly, "Name one woman you know that you haven't slept with." Sean challenged.

Christian thought for a moment, but gave up soon after, "That doesn't mean anything." stated Christian before turning away from Sean and leaving.

----------------------------------------------------------------

House watched as the two new plastic surgeons left Cuddy's office. His curiosity piqued, he slipped into Cuddy's office without knocking, not even earning him so little as an eye roll as Cuddy's gaze remained fixed upon her work, not needing to look up to know immediately who it was.

"What do you want House?" she asked, uninterested.

"Not what I want." House corrected, "What did they want?"

Cuddy finally looked up from her paperwork to meet House's scrutinizing gaze. "Who?" she asked, feigning ignorance.

"Drs. McDreamy and McSteamy." clarified House disdainfully.

Cuddy rolled her eyes at House's nicknames for the two new plastic surgeons. "They're just getting settled in." Cuddy replied shortly. "And in what way does their intentions for being in my office interest you?" she asked curiously, turning more of her attention away from her paperwork and towards House.

Cuddy leaned forward on her desk anxiously awaiting House's response, twirling her pen in between her fingers.

"There's something about them," began House seriously, "I don't like it."

Cuddy shook her head in disbelief. "You don't even know them, House." she stated incredulously. "You can't conceive inferences about people based on the color of their shirt. Where are your facts? What have they done in the time span of thirty minutes to make you presume the worst?" she inquired.

"Hey don't question my abilities." started House, "I'm not a world renowned diagnostician for lack of being able to read people."

"But you can't make a diagnosis without evidence." stated Cuddy plainly, "So show me some evidence that might lead me to believe that these men are anything other than two respectable plastic surgeons and we'll talk later." With that Cuddy dismissed House from her office and turned her attention back to her paperwork, disregarding any of House's assumptions of the two new surgeons.

When she didn't hear any movement resembling that of a door opening and closing Cuddy looked up again, only to find House still standing tall in front of her.

House smiled smugly and gestured out the glass walls of Cuddy's office, "How about this for starters," began House.

In the reception area of the hospital Dr. Christian Troy could be seen chatting up Dr. Cameron. She appeared to be smiling greatly and obviously taken by Christian's charm.

"What do you make of that Dr. Cuddy?" asked House, still smiling.

"He's getting acquainted with his colleagues." reasoned Cuddy quickly.

House rolled his eyes. "Are you even looking at them?" house asked in amazement, "Or has all this paperwork and administrator stuff impaired your vision? I bet you two bills that they'll be getting acquainted a lot better tonight if you know what I mean." House said definitely.

Cuddy rolled her eyes, "So you're saying Dr. Troy's a player?" asked Cuddy accusingly.

"Player, adulterer, same thing." added House offhandedly.

Cuddy scoffed, "Right, and next you're going to tell me Dr. McNamara's murdered a man because he looked at you the wrong way."

"It's possible," said House optimistically, "they certainly could have murdered someone and fed their bodies to crocodiles for all we know."

"Well when that's proven, come tell me and I'll be sure to fire them, but until then don't you have clinic hours to make up?"

"Fine." said House dejectedly, "But you'll see soon enough. Just don't get too comfortable around them." With those last words House turned and left Cuddy's office, definitely _not_ in the direction of the clinic, leaving a very perplexed Lisa Cuddy to mull over these two new surgeons.

Was there really something so sinister about them that House could have picked up on upon the slightest confrontation?

----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Did you find the irony? I would tell you, but that would take away all the fun. _Please review_ if you liked. Or if you didn't, just tell me why.

Oh and FYI, Nip/Tuck comes on Tuesdays at 9 on FX or late on Saturdays…but that's for me living in Texas…might be different in other places.


	3. Up to Something

A/N: Sorry this took so long, but I managed to write a chapter during Christmas vacation. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: see chapter one

XXXXX

"You're leaving?" Cameron rested her face in the palm of her hand and propped herself up on her elbow as she watched naked from her bed as Christian pulled his pants on from the far end of her bedroom.

He turned slowly at the sound of her voice and regarded her simply before continuing to button his shirt. "I have to go to work."

"Right now?" Cameron swung her legs over the edge of the bed and sat up, clutching the covers to her body. "Aren't we going to talk about this? I have a boyfriend and we just—"

"That's your problem sweet cheeks." Cameron's jaw nearly dropped at the swiftness in which Christian had just dismissed her concerns. "But don't worry too much about it." he added, "This was just a quick screw, no harm done." Now Cameron's mouth hung open in shock. She clutched the covers even tighter around her body now. She didn't know what to say, so he spoke for her. "I'll see you around the hospital then." with those last words, Christian adjusted the lapels of his jacket and disappeared behind the door to Cameron's bedroom.

XXXXX

"It's a fine morning isn't it, Sean?" Christian seemed to have overcome his hesitancy about this new city fairly quickly as he strode into the hospital along side his partner Sean McNamara with a satisfied smile and confident stride.

Sean studied his friend thoughtfully before realization struck him. He shook his head amusedly, "You slept with someone didn't you?"

"Why, what makes you say that?" asked Christian, still smiling as they neared the elevators.

"Just a hunch I guess." he dismissed offhandedly.

"You know me too well Sean."

XXXXX

"Dr. Troy, Dr. McNamara," Cuddy's voice stopped the two surgeons from occupying the vacant elevator in front of them and they turned around simultaneously, acknowledging Cuddy.

"I have a patient for you." she said, extending her arm out; her hand containing a thin folder. Christian was the first to reach for it, doing so confidently; deliberately brushing his fingers over Cuddy's subtlety in the process.

Cuddy noticed, but ignored this action; not thinking much of it or that he had intended to do so. Instead she turned away from the duo and headed back towards her office, the rhythmic clicking of her heels fading off into the distance along with her down the halls.

"What was that?" inquired Sean accusedly.

"What?" responded Christian, seemingly uninterested.

Sean hesitated before he spoke again, searching for the right phrasing. "That moment just then—that look you gave her. She seemed almost…suspicious of you."

"You're seeing things." Christian offered, stepping into the elevator.

"I know you." Sean stated simply; factually.

"True." agreed Christian, "Or maybe you're just sexually frustrated and seeing your own sexual tension reflected in even the most innocent interactions of others."

"That's a little far fetched of an accusation don't you think? It sounds to me like you're desperate for an excuse; meaning that you're up to something." He said, following Christian onto the elevator, pressing the appropriate button for their floor, and coming to stand next to Christian.

"It's a valid accusation." He defended himself, "You haven't got any since Julia left you, right?"

"Don't bring her into this." started Sean bitterly, "I still think you're up to something." All Christian had to offer at this remark was a sly smirk as the elevator doors slowly slid shut.

XXXXX

"This sucks," stated Christian simply as he and Sean sat in their undersized office reviewing the patient's chart that had been handed to them by Cuddy only moments ago.

"It's such a shame." Sean deadpanned, not looking up from the folder.

"What?" asked Christian, still pouting in his chair beside Sean.

"You were in such a good mood earlier." he explained.

Christian sighed heavily, "I told you this job would blow," he began, "here we are sitting in our chairs reading a file that tells us whatever mundane procedure we have to perform." Christian stood up and started to pace the small open area of the office, "A broken nose!" he complained, "We're going to repair a broken nose, and then come back here and sit on our asses, twiddling our thumbs until someone else looses a finger and we have to sew it back on or something equally as stupid." He threw his hands up in exasperation before falling heavily onto the office couch.

"It's a job Christian." rationalized Sean, "besides, its not like we're going to be stuck here for the rest of our lives."

Christian sat up straighter on the couch. "It doesn't piss you off even in the slightest that our talents are going to waste in this dump?" he asked incredulously.

"I don't think it's a waste." said Sean, "if not for us, this kid would have to live breathing out of his mouth until—"

"Until he goes to some other third rate surgeon" finished Christian. "We're just here to do the crap no one else wants to do." he said bitterly, "I bet we don't even get to meet the patient."

XXXXX

"Tell me what you don't like about yourself." Sean said with a friendly smile that faltered once he realized what he had just said. Their usual line didn't fit too well with their situation anymore.

Christian seemed to notice this too, but hid it quite well as their patient answered.

"Um…my nose?" she offered, slightly confused. She must've thought that she was simply going to be meeting with the doctors who would be operating on her, not that she was going to be given odd questions like the one she had just been given.

"Of course." said Christian. He really didn't know what he was supposed to say anymore than anyone else in the room.

Sean broke the silence by explaining the basics of the simple procedure to their patient, a heavy set middle aged woman; not what they were expecting, and asking if she had any questions once he had finished.

Sean's explanation of the procedure could've put Christian to sleep, and it almost did, causing the wheels to quickly turn in this mind. "Is there anything else we can do for you Mrs. Marshall? Surgically I mean." asked Christian suddenly.

She looked at Christian blankly. "Like what? All I broke was my nose."

"That's not what I was referring to." Christian said, leaning forward in his chair.

Sean turned his head slowly to the side and stared at Christian pointedly, a look that said 'don't even think about it', to which Christian only ignored and continued anyway, "While you're under the knife you might as well get rid of some of that post pregnancy weight you're still hanging onto don't you agree?"

She looked almost offended, but didn't seem to be too opposed to the idea either, even when she responded, "I don't have any children."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," began Christian, "it must be all that indulging around the holidays then." Christian could feel Sean's death glare blazing a hole into the side of his head by now.

"It's September." the patient stated factually.

Christian knew he was getting to her and continued to press on. "Oh, but your thunder thighs tell me differently."

The patient was rendered speechless as she looked at herself in the reflection from Sean's medical degree on the wall behind his head.

"Now," said Christian confidently, smiling brightly with his hands folded in front of him, as if a new energy had just been ignited within him, "Tell me what you don't like about yourself."

XXXXX

A/N: More appearances from the House cast to come. Especially House. :D And of course Cuddy. I'm writing for this as long as you're reading so please leave a review and let me know what you think.


	4. Revelations

A/N: I'm sooo sorry this took so long for me to update. Please forgive me. But as long as there are readers, I shall continue to write no matter what. Thanks to those of you who are reading this. Especially to those of you who review and put your input in. Such honorable mentions go to ... _Fang360, scheggia, SarahMackenzie84, J Lesley, starkidtw, glicine, Death-in-the-Shadows_, and _HotlipsPierce_! You guys are amazing! Thanks to all!

Disclaimer: see chapter one.

XXXXX

"I can not believe you," declared Sean McNamara from behind his light blue surgical mask as he concentrated on their patient lying unconscious on the operating table below him.

Christian concealed a proud smirk behind his own mask as he worked in perfect accord with his partner. "Yes, I amaze even myself sometimes." Christian stated arrogantly.

"Do you have even the faintest idea of what's going to occur when Dr. Cuddy gets word of this?" Sean inquired in irritation, his exasperation reflected in his accelerating back and forth movements while removing the patients' extra body fat.

"She's an administrator," informed Christian, "I don't think she'll reprimand us too severely for earning this hospital a little additional money," Christian reasoned. "Hey, calm down," Christian raised an arm and gestured towards their patient and Sean's harsh movements, "surplus money is commendable, but we _will_ get our asses handed to us if this patient wakes up with bruises on her ass because you can't contain your anger."

Sean's movements came to a halt at Christian's words. "This is a patient, not a wallet Christian." Feeling a little more in control of his resentment towards his partner's behavior, he continued his movements, this time in a much more practiced and familiar manner. "Just try not to get us fired," he ended the conversation abruptly and held his hand outright, "fifteen blade."

Christian handed the instrument to his partner and sighed. Unlike his colleague he had no reservations about being confronted with the mysterious and seemingly out of reach Dr. Cuddy. Christian smiled behind his mask as thoughts raided his mind unrelated to the current surgery before him, but of things of greater significance.

XXXXX

Sean and Christian sat before Cuddy's desk with two completely different atmospheres surrounding them. Sean sat stiffly and professionally in his seat, fully prepared to defend his friend's rash behavior and endure the impending consequences, while Christian was leaned back in his chair in a much more relaxed behavior, as if he were at home having a conversation with one of his friends instead of about to be chastised for his defiance by his boss.

Cuddy spoke in her most authoritive tone. "Do you mind explaining to me why a patient entered a consult with a fractured nose and departed from _reconstructive_ surgery with not only a repaired nose, but liposuction, a facelift, and breast implants?" Cuddy awaited an answer silently, her face set in stone.

Dr. McNamara spoke before Christian would have a chance to dig themselves a deeper hole. "Dr. Cuddy, the patient was fully informed and consented completely with every procedure performed--"

"That's not the issue Dr. McNamara," interrupted Cuddy, "the only expectation I hold you responsible for is that you perform your job and nothing more." She looked from Sean to Christian. "And nothing more," she repeated. Cuddy seemed to relax as she continued, "I know what you two are used to—what you are capable of, but this is a hospital," she stressed, "I have enough of a problem with insubordination on my payroll." She stood up then, signaling the end of their meeting, "I trust nothing like this will occur again." She said this as more of a statement than a question, but it was understood by all in the room.

Sean nodded, a substitute for 'thank you', as he turned and exited the office, surprised that Christian hadn't uttered a word during the duration of the confrontation. Christian exited behind him, straightening out his jacket as he left, not throwing a goodbye, thank you, or even acknowledging Cuddy's presence in the process.

XXXXX

Sean released a heavy breath as the doors closed lightly behind him. "Well, we still have jobs."

"This isn't a job—we're being babysat." Christian spat back spitefully.

Something seemed to upset Christian other than their current situation and Sean looked around the corridor just outside Cuddy's office to locate the distraction.

"Damn it," Christian ducked behind Sean suddenly.

"What are you doing?" Sean asked, tilting his behind his back.

Christian shushed Sean abruptly, "Turn around, I'm not here."

"Hiding behind me isn't going to make you invisible." Sean pointed out obviously.

From the far end of the clinic Sean could detect a young blonde doctor scanning the area like a worried puppy searching for a lost bone. Sean rolled his eyes in understanding at the same moment that Christian took cover within the place they had just vacated—Cuddy's office.

XXXXX

"You lost something?" House questioned his former duckling curiously, having noticed the connection between Cameron's concerned movements and the suspicious new doctor's change in demeanor.

Cameron hesitated before she answered her former boss, not sure if she should indulge his curiosity or not. "You haven't happened to see Dr. Troy around have you?" She finally decided to speak, figuring this would not give away any surplus information. To her dismay, this simple question appeared to yield the opposite result.

House's face lit up in the most menacing way as the wheels began to turn and switches engaged in his mind, lighting up the naïve doctor's situation clearly and definitively. Not needing to hear anything more, House took off, leaving Cameron alone once again to search blindly for the object of her unrequited affections within the commotion of the busy hospital.

XXXXX

"I knew it!" House charged into Wilson's office without knocking, a victorious smile in his vibrant eyes.

"Solved your case?" Wilson offered, mildly apathetic to his friend's excitement.

"Better," declared House, "Troy slept with Cameron and now he's trying to get into Cuddy's pants!"

"How is the sex life of the hospital staff more important than your patient living or dying?" pondered Wilson aloud, but then waved off the question, "How did you reach this conclusion, dare I ask?"

"Does it matter?" responded House, then continued with the same level of excitement, "This is even better than when Dr. Simmons cheated on his wife!"

Wilson's eyebrows rose, "he did?" Wilson couldn't help but be intrigued by the relations of the hospital congregates, despite his attempts to remain neutrally uninterested.

"You didn't know?" House started amazed, "then I guess you didn't know he was cheating on her with another _man_?"

Wilson's eyes widened even more as a smile grew on his lips, but he shook it off and his eyes narrowed as he questioned his friend's excitement, "what does any of this matter to you?" he inquired, referring to Dr. Troy's sexual conquests.

"Why do I even tell you things?" House asked without giving Wilson a chance to respond. "He's in Cuddy's office now, come on!" House made a move to exit the office but stopped when Wilson didn't move. "Come on!" He said with more animation.

Giving it only a moments thought, Wilson stood from his chair and followed his friend out of his office. He needed a break anyway.

XXXXX

A/N: I'll stop right here for now, but there's more confrontation to come of the House/Cuddy, Troy/Cuddy, and Wilson/McNamara variety if you'd be interested. I have a good feeling that this is going to be very interesting (that's why I did a House/Nip/Tuck crossover—more flexibility for doing crazy spontaneous things) It hasn't even begun guys! I'm not going to give up on this fic if you won't, so please, please, please, please, puh-lease, leave a review and I'd be grateful forever!


	5. Confirmation

A/N: So sorry for the wait guys... Thanks to all who reviewed! You're what keeps this going! So anyway, please enjoy this next chapter!  
Disclaimer: I do not own House, M.D. or Nip/Tuck. I am not making any money from this.

--

"Look at that," indicated House with a nod of his head. "She's still pacing around looking for him like a lost duckling."

Wilson looked over to Cameron who appeared to be working intently on filing a chart. Concentrating harder, Wilson caught the upward movement of Cameron's eyes every couple of seconds, scanning the room in what could have been taken as desperation and worry.

Cameron jumped when a hand made contact with her shoulder gently. It was Chase.

"You were right," Wilson said slightly amazed as he watched the level of panic rise exponentially in Cameron's face. "Poor Chase," he added softly.

House shook his head. "You take them under your wing; teach them everything you can, but when it comes time for them to fly out of the nest, they forget how to use their wings."

Wilson looked at House with a raised eyebrow at his analogy. House rolled his eyes and restated his point. "You can't teach them everything. You teach them to fly, but you still haven't taught them where to fly. They have to figure that out themselves. Young Cameron here flew right into Troy's bed."

"But enough of that," House brushed off easily, "We're too late to fix that mess," he declared towards Cameron and Chase, "but as long as the Troy train is still in service, we have to stop it."

Wilson opened his mouth to respond but missed his opportunity as House made an Oscar performance of getting from on end of the room to the other, secret agent style.

House grabbed a folder from beside him and opened it up, covering his face as he strolled a short distance to another doctor. He dropped the file and walked directly behind the doctor as if he were hiding behind a white-coated tree.

He only made it a few more feet before the doctor grew suspicious and turned around. House did a full three-sixty and dodged the man's line of sight, using his new momentum to go from one blockade to the other—human or not, until he reached the wall outside Cuddy's office.

After catching sight of Troy's partner, Sean McNamara, still outside Cuddy's office where Troy had abandoned him, House ducked down behind a line of chairs.

Wilson rolled his eyes at House's antics. He walked casually, much unlike House, in a straight path toward House, picking up the scattered files on the floor, and apologizing to the doctors House had used as human-shields as he passed them by.

Wilson had his hands placed firmly on his hips by the time he stood next to House—or rather above him as their positions called for.

House was still squatting behind a chair.

"What are you doing?" Wilson asked, desperation evident in his tone.

House didn't look up, his eyes locked on Dr. McNamara.

"Unless you're done playing secret agent I'm leaving. I have work to do." Wilson stepped from behind the chairs and next to House to take a few steps out into the middle of the crowded room.

"Wait!" House pleaded, "I need you."

Wilson raised one brow in disbelief and confusion. "What could you possibly need me for? You want me to sleep with Cuddy before Troy gets to her?" Wilson was obviously fed up with House's games.

House smiled devilishly before raising his cane in a split second and administering a deafening blow to Wilson's shin.

Wilson fell to the floor with a short yelp of pain. "What—"

"—distraction." House explained quickly before sidestepping the sight of his friend on the floor clutching his shin tightly and making his way straight towards Cuddy's office.

Everyone in the room turned towards Wilson at the sound of wood on bone and the proceeding yelp of pain, but only shook their heads in disapproval upon noticing House had been the cause and continued on with their lives as usual.

The only person who went to help the fallen man was the only man unaccustomed to House's antics—Sean McNamara.

The moment Sean stepped away from Cuddy's office door House made his move.

--

"Are you alright?" Sean extended his hand to Wilson who accepted it willingly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." That was all Wilson chose to say, knowing that it would be nothing more than pointless to try and explain that his friend had done this to him.

"You're the new plastic surgeon, right?" Wilson couldn't help but try and form his own opinions about these new doctors House were so suspicious of.

"Sean McNamara." Sean extended his hand in affirmation and Wilson took it, giving his own greeting.

"James Wilson."

--

Christian flattened his back against the inner wall of Cuddy's office as he successfully evaded the young naïve doctor outside. What was her name again...Carlie?...Kristen?...

"Dr. Troy...forget something?" Cuddy's voice penetrated Christian's thoughts and it took only one moment for him to collect himself.

His charming smile took residence upon his handsome face once again as he straightened his posture and strolled slowly towards Cuddy's desk. "Actually...Dr. Cuddy..." He took a seat in the chair opposite Cuddy's desk and leaned forward. "I came to apologize personally."

The smirk had disappeared from Christian's face and Cuddy was having a hard time gauging the truthfulness and sincerity behind the new expression on his dangerously handsome face.

When Cuddy didn't respond, Troy continued, his confidence building. "Old habits die hard," he explained, "I've grown accustom to making people...beautiful for years now and to work—"

"—Dr. Troy, you don't have to explain, just don't let it happen again."

Christian's face fell at her interruption, but he hid it well. Every encounter with this woman only proved to reveal greater heights to the walls surrounding her defenses. He needed to try a different route yet again.

"It's just hard...adapting to change."

Cuddy's suspicions again rose.

Christian cast his piercing green eyes downward to Cuddy's desk where he played with his thumbs. "Do you know what I mean?" He didn't let her respond. "I feel like I'm not even a doctor anymore. I became a plastic surgeon to help people—to make them feel good about themselves, but now...now I feel useless. For me it's all about changing not only one's appearance, but their lives. You're a doctor, what would you do if you stopped working with patients?"

Christian concealed a smirk as he watched Cuddy's defenses fall piece by piece. He wasn't too well versed at this approach to women, but it seemed to be working. That is, until she spoke again.

"I may not work directly with my patients as closely as I used to, but I know what I do matters."

_What the hell?_ He just couldn't place a proper read on this woman. He had to keep his momentum going if he didn't want to sink though.

"Of course it does," agreed Christian, "without you, no one can perform their job. You should take credit for every life saved under this roof."

"What are you getting at Dr. Troy?" Cuddy was losing her patience.

"I don't believe you understand exactly what it is I do, Dr. Cuddy." He watched now as Cuddy's defenses fell in a completely different manner. At that moment a switch flipped in his head. _So conflict is what makes this woman tick._

"Not everyone is endowed with such natural beauty as yours, Dr. Cuddy." Anger welled up from inside Cuddy, fueled by this man's ability to switch subjects and keep her moods in constant rotation. She didn't like mind games and it was obvious what Christian was doing—toying with her mind; her emotions.

"You've had a pretty good life haven't you?"

This man didn't know when to stop. "You know nothing about my life."

This time the smirk was too powerful to have been stifled and spread wildly across Christian's face. He stood up from his seat completely composed and relaxed as he maneuvered around to Cuddy's side of the desk.

His movement was rewarded with her mirroring his actions, putting her right where he wanted her.

--

"So House seems to be convinced that Dr. Troy is...how can I put this delicately..."

Wilson sought out a more appropriate replacement for the term "womanizer" as he and Sean ended an amicable chat about their less than ordinary friendships. Similarities were drawn about the inexplicable commonalities they shared.

It turns out that Christian was just as unorthodox and uncontrollable as House and, just as Wilson to House, Sean always found himself easily becoming entangled somehow in his friend's adventures; always cleaning them up, no matter how intolerable or unbearable the situation became.

Wilson finished his sentence quickly, like ripping of a band-aid or jumping into a cold pool, hoping that Sean would understand, "House believes that Troy is trying to have sex with Cuddy." He then added quickly in the same breath, "Don't take it personally, House has always been a bit...territorial when it comes to Cuddy."

Wilson unconsciously held his breath as he awaited a response. Only a brief moments silence passed before Sean replied. "If House is as perceptive as you say he is, and he probably is, coupled with Christian's history with women I'd say your friend's accusations are right on the mark."

Wilson's face fell at the verification. "And given that," Sean continued, "we have a problem."

Wilson closed his eyes as if a migraine suddenly overtook him. "Why's that?" Wilson managed the dreaded question.

"Christian has been in Cuddy's office for nearly five minutes."

Wilson's eyes flew open, "So is House."

--

House peered through the glass doors of Cuddy's office. Troy and Cuddy were toe to toe; face to face behind Cuddy's desk. A familiar sense of pride rushed through House at once again being right, but it was quickly washed away by a feeling he couldn't name or push aside as he recognized the blend of exasperation and anger in Cuddy's eyes—almost the same look she reserved just for him.

The only view he had of Christian was the back of his head. It moved as if he had said something, which was confirmed as Cuddy visibly reacted. House read her lips to something of 'get out of my office'.

House smirked at Cuddy's assertiveness. He was never worried about Cuddy falling prey to Troy's advances, she was much too smart for that, but his smirk was wiped from his lips as soon as Troy put his hands on Cuddy.

Christian's open hand fell on Cuddy's stomach lightly just as House's hand slapped onto the office door. Christian pushed Cuddy's back into the wall behind her almost as swiftly as House pushed the office door wide open.

Christian said something else and Cuddy audibly gasped—either by what he had said or from surprise of House's entrance he didn't know, but he didn't care.

Instead of physically pulling Christian from his boss, House opted for an attack more in his favor—a verbal attack.

"Hey!"

Christian turned reluctantly and Cuddy sidestepped from her place in between the wall and Christian.

"House," Cuddy acted as if nothing had occurred, if only to douse the fire of House's fighting words before it began.

"Cameron wasn't enough for you?" House ignored Cuddy as he strode closer to Christian, who's face was neutral, seemingly unintimidated by House's rage.

'_Cameron?'_ Cuddy's brow furrowed in confusion at the accusation. Her gaze turned toward Christian.

"Cameron?" Christian played dumb, only serving to further antagonize House. "Is she that nurse with the mustache?"

House's anger grew. His jaw clenched and his knuckles whitened as they gripped harder onto his cane.

Seeing the potential conflict brewing, Cuddy made her move to stand between the two quarreling doctors, stretching both her arms out to keep them from coming any closer together.

"Oh, so you slept with nurse Martinez too?" House bit back sarcastically. "I told you he couldn't be trusted! He's trying to get into your pants!" House directed his comment towards Cuddy.

"Oh, give me a break!" Christian cut in, "What is he your boyfriend or something?"

"No."

"Yes."

Cuddy and House interjected at the same time. Cuddy shot House a look that said 'shut up' just as Wilson and Sean burst through Cuddy's office doors.

"Damn it Christian," Sean immediately made his way over to Christian as Wilson made his way over to House.

"I'm so sorry," Sean began an apology, but was cut off soon by Cuddy.

"That's enough!" Cuddy placed one of her still outstretched hands directly on House's chest and pushed him backward lightly, creating space between the Princeton doctors and the new plastic surgeons.

The administrator in Cuddy took control as she began giving orders. "House, get out of my office—"

"What!? But he—"

House used his cane to point at Christian, but Cuddy didn't stop talking; she only raised her voice. "Dr. Troy, get out of my hospital."

House smirked victoriously as he watched the incredulous look pass over both surgeons' faces.

"Dr. McNamara, it was a pleasure working with you."

Sean nodded before he left Cuddy's office, Christian following after him stubbornly, throwing a subtle death glare with his green orbs into House's blues.

Cuddy shook her head dismally with her hands on her hips. "You're still here." Cuddy spoke to House, not looking at him.

Instead of taking the message and leaving like Wilson, House stayed behind. "I told you so." He said simply.

"Well thank you, I hope you're proud of yourself." Cuddy made her way back over to her desk, too stirred up to sit down, but not wanting to be close to House.

"Actually—" The phone interrupted House and Cuddy answered, grateful for the interruption.

Cuddy pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes as she listened to the message being relayed through the other end of the line. "Of course... We'll be ready."

Cuddy hung up the phone and quickly left her office, brushing past House like he wasn't even there.

--

"Damn it Christian! What did I tell you?" Sean was outraged at his partner's behavior. "What are we going to do now!?" It was times like these where Sean wished he could just close his eyes and magically re-appear in Miami, where he was renowned and secure in his practice. Starting out fresh wasn't really working in his favor lately.

"Calm down, it's not like there aren't other hospitals that will accept us." Christian stated coolly.

"Not after this!" Sean almost shouted.

A familiar voice broke the negative conversation and caused the two surgeons to simultaneously spin around. Walking through the main doors of the hospital they were just kicked out of was Dean of Medicine, Lisa Cuddy.

Cuddy came to stand before the two plastic surgeons and swallowed her pride before she spoke up. "I have one more patient before you leave."

--

A/N: You didn't think it would be over just like that did you? I still have to amp up the drama Nip/Tuck style if you know what I mean. Stay tuned in for more fun-filled action and crazy plot-twists to come! And of course, please leave a review!


End file.
